


Beautiful

by ozsaur



Category: Wanted (tv series)
Genre: Gen, Oz Drabble Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsaur/pseuds/ozsaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for In Oz Drabble Tree, No One Can Hear You Scream hosted at oz_wishing_well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

The day Eddie figured out that he didn't have a death wish, he lost a friend. As he took the cross from around Faye's neck, peace settled over her and she became the most **beautiful** thing he'd ever seen.

It didn't matter that he'd only known her for a couple of hours. It didn't matter that she wasn't the kind of woman that he could ever have more than a friendly one-night stand with. It didn't matter that he hadn't had the guts to stay with her.

All that mattered was that in her last moments, he found grace.


End file.
